muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Sesame Street (comic book)
Sesame Street is a comic book series from Ape Entertainment based on the television show Sesame Street. The first issue was released on May 1, 2013, with subsequent issues following in 2015 and 2016. The digital version of each issue features Tantan — an orangutan (Ape Entertainment) — from Jalan Sesama on the table of contents, explaining how to navigate pages and panels on a smart device. Official description Issues Issue #1 - I is for Imagination The first issue was scheduled for release in the fall of 2012,Ape Entertainment brings 'Sesame Street' to comics for the first time. - USATODAY.com but was pushed to April 2013,Sesame Street Comics Covers, Synopsis, Excitement at ToughPigs.com and then to May 1st.Comic Book Resources - Ape Entertainment Launches "Sesame Street" Comic Books There are six different covers (illustrated by Amy Mebberson), five of which interlock and become a larger image. Stories: *"How To Read a Comic, Part 1": Elmo, Murray and Big Bird explain how the comics should be read. *"The Anatomy of a Hero": Super Grover shows Elmo the everyday heros. *"Little Castle Built By Prairie": Snuffy storms Prairie's castle. *"Smog Day Afternoon": Prairie and Oscar imagine where a horrible stench is coming from. *"A Dip in the Galaxy": Cookie visits the Moon. *"The Count Counts": The Count counts auto parts. *"Imagination Run Wild": Ernie imagines different situations for him and Bert to play in. Issue #2 - Another Sunny Day A follow-up to the first issue titled "Friendship" was originally scheduled for release on February 26, 2014, but ultimately was not released. A new installment of the Sesame Street comic series titled "Another Sunny Day" was released on October 28, 2015. The final cover, depicting Ernie and Bert rowing on a lake, was one of five planned variant covers illustrated by Jay P. Fosgitt.Sesame Street: Another Sunny Day Comic Coming Soon at ToughPigs.com Stories: *"How to Read a Comic, Part 2": Cookie Monster demonstrates how to read a comic. *"Cookie's Crumbles": Cookie Monster loses his picnic basket at the park, and his friends help him find it. *"The Flight Stuff": Ernie and Bert make paper airplanes.. *"There's No I in Super Grover": After Ernie's paper airplane gets stuck in a tree, Super Grover (who can't fly due to his cape being torn) enlists Big Bird to help. *"An Imaginary Lunch": At lunch time, Blögg notices that something in his lunch bag is moving, and he, Abby Cadabby, and Gonnigan all imagine what it could be. Planned cover variants Image:FriendshipCoverA.jpg|A Cover Image:FriendshipCoverB.jpg|B cover Image:FriendshipCoverC.jpg|C cover Image:FriendshipCoverD.jpg|D cover Image:FriendshipCoverE.jpg|E cover Issue #3 - Blast from the Past "Blast from the Past" was released on November 23, 2015.http://kidscreen.com/2015/10/28/ape-to-publish-trio-of-sesame-street-comic-books/ Stories: *"How to Read a Comic, Part 3": The Count describes how comic panels work. *"Elmo's Dinosaur the Musical": Elmo, Velvet and Murray go on an archeological dig. *"A Shadow of a Snout": Snuffy believes his shadow is a new friend. *"Elmo in the Middle": Elmo finds himself caught in the middle of a dispute between Oscar and Abby. *"Forgetful Measures": Forgetful Jones and Clementine find if his cowboy hat really holds five gallons. Issue #4 - Many Friendly Neighbors "Many Friendly Neighbors" was released on January 1, 2016.http://kidscreen.com/2015/10/28/ape-to-publish-trio-of-sesame-street-comic-books/ Stories: *"How to Read a Comic, Part 4": Super Grover gets a lesson on reading comic books. *"A Golf Course, Of Course": Big Bird and Elmo use their friends' items to build a Sesame Street golf course. *"The Avegetables": Captain Vegetable assembles a team of vegetable heroes to save the city from a barrage of "sometime foods." *"The Walking Tired": Prairie Dawn discovers the monsters of Sesame Street are tired. *"Growing Up Really Big and Tall": A young dinosaur wishes to be taller. Digital Exclusive - H is for Hero "H is for Hero," a reissue of "I is for Imagination," was released on November 30, 2016 it was released digitally via Apple iBooks, Amazon Kindle, and Google Books. Development In October 2011, Ape Entertainment announced that they were in negotiations with Sesame Workshop to produce and publish Sesame Street comics - both as full-color print editions and as digital editions available through iTunes. Amy Mebberson created sample artwork for the first comic book. Aside from the street sign, the entire sample cover was watercolor; Mebberson is hoping to do the entire publication that way, like many of the classic Sesame Street books.Twitter status, April 5, 2012. Early solicitation covers showed Elmo hanging from the Sesame Street lamppost. However, the cover was changed. Sources External links * apecomics.com * Brent E. Erwin, "Ape Entertainment hopes to set up shop on Sesame Street!", Ape Entertainment, October 13, 2011. __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Comics Category:Sesame Street Books